Environmental protection is an important theme today. With the pursuit of low carbon life, green energy and the development of the science and technology, energy acquisition technologies, such like a technology of converting tiny vibration energy into electricity energy, attracts more and more attention, and electronic components adapted to be driven by an energy acquisition device is more and more popular. Meanwhile, with widespread uses of all kinds of portable electronic products (such as mobile phones, cordless phones, digital cameras, etc.), users always complain the problems of shortage of battery due to most of these electronic products using external charger to charge. Since the battery needs to be charged frequently, but still cannot last longer, it is inconvenient for users to charge their portable electronic products timely and anywhere.